


The Wrong Potion

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Agatha gets a potion at her wedding for her friend to find their ‘perfect endings’ and she has to use it.AKASoulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

Gifts came from all across the Endless Woods for the new King and Queen of Camelot.

 

There was a magical camel, a flying carpet, several offers of magical potions from different mystical creatures, and many, many more.

 

But when the fairy queen of Shoulwood had the greatest by far.

 

She slipped a potion into Agatha's hand and grasped it tight for a moment.

 

"Give this to those you love and help them find their own Ending."

 

Agatha's eyes widened and she looked down at it before to at the queen.

 

Agatha would have normally been increasingly suspicious, but she was an Ever and was from a very famous kingdom.

 

She thanked her and slipped it into her dress pocket, smiling at the woman in gratitude.

 

~

 

Agatha looked down at the potion for a long moment before she excused herself to the bathroom.

 

But she didn't go to the bathroom.

 

She went to the kitchens and handed it to the cook, instructing her to put it in every dinner their treasured guests were having (meaning their friends that were going to sit at the head table with them... aka their schoolmates).

 

~

 

Agatha honestly forgot about the potion after a bit, instead enjoying the night with her new husband and her friends.

 

But she did remember when suddenly everyone seemed to be acting weird.

 

Several started coughing and Agatha's eyes widened.

 

Had she been wrong?

 

Was it poison?!

 

Her heart hammered in her chest...

 

That is until she saw Sophie, seated right beside her, suddenly grasp her wrist, staring down at it in shock.

 

Right there, a tattoo started to form until there was a single letter etched into her skin.

 

O.

 

Agatha felt herself gain a tattoo and a searing pain shot through her wrist.

 

When she looked down, she had a T written beautiful script.

 

She looked at her husband and saw the letter A.

 

After a moment, both of their tattoos expanded until they each had the other's full name on their wrist, every letter capitalized.

 

Agatha looked over at Sophie and saw hers had gone no further than the O she had seen earlier.

 

There were loud voices from the head tables and Agatha's eyes shot across the room.

 

She saw the letter H on Nicola with an N on Hort.

 

She looked around, but she wasn't able to see everyone's.

 

In fact, many of them were hiding their letters from view (and by many she meant the three members of the Coven, though Dot hadn't done so until Hester and snatched her wrist and concealed it herself) as if thinking this were some valuable piece of information that needed to be kept secret.

 

After a moment, Sophie too concealed hers from the rest of the room, Agatha having been the only one to see it.

 

What had this spell done?

 

Well...

 

What had she done?

 

~

 

The King and newly made Queen ushered their guests out soon after, leaving only those effected by the potion.

 

"What'd you do?" Hester instantly demanded, her hand still holding her right wrist tightly as if the letter might betray her.

 

Tedros instantly flared up.

 

"Are you accusing us?" he snapped.

 

But Agatha was silent and he looked to his true love.

 

"It was a gift from the queen of shoulwood," she said.

 

"A simple potion that was supposed to help everyone find their Ending."

 

Hester looked furious, her demon twitching on her neck.

 

Anadil stilled it with a hand to her wrist.

 

Hester flinched and pulled her wrist closer to her chest before seeing who it was and relaxing slightly... but still not releasing her own wrist.

 

"What do the letters mean?" Dot asked, fingering her own wrist.

 

She hadn't even been able to look at her own.

 

Agatha tried not to look guilty as she held out her wrist, showing out Tedros' name.

 

"I don't know, but it paired Tedros and myself," she said.

 

There was a bit of whispering and people looked around at each other.

 

Suddenly there was another voice.

 

"I've seen this spell before."

 

Everyone turned around and saw Merlin standing at the end of the large banquet table.

 

"What is it?" Anadil instantly demanded.

 

Merlin's eyes twinkled.

 

"It shows your soulmate."

 

There was an explosion of conversation and Hester started to growl.

 

"Villains don't have soulmates," she snapped loudly, causing a hush to fall over the crowd.

 

Merlin smirked.

 

"I think the letter on your wrist says different."

 

Hester's cheeks colored red and she glared at him.

 

"Everyone has a soulmate, Hester, even if they're a Never. Agatha has just helped all of you find yours."

 

Everyone looked at her.

 

Several looked excited and even thankful... while others looked positively murderous (and by that she meant just Hester and Anadil as well as a few other Nevers such as Vex and Ravan).

 

"How do we reverse it?" Hester asked.

 

Merlin chuckled.

 

"You can't reverse it. The letters will slowly reveal themselves until they've come to spell your destined's name."

 

He pointed at Agatha and Tedros for his example.

 

Nicola was blushing an occasionally glancing at the H on her wrist.

 

H for Hort.

 

He even had the matching N for Nicola.

 

Anadil glanced at Hester, but her fist was firmly clasped over her wrist.

 

Anadil wondered if she'd even seen hers.

 

Anadil's had been an E and she was praying it wasn't an E for Vex.

 

(And she wasn't willing to think about the other people she knew with the letter E in their name).

 

Kiko looked positively ecstatic, staring down at her letter.

 

She had the same O on her wrist that Sophie had.

 

"Keep in mind, it could be someone that you've never met," Merlin said.

 

"Or it could be someone in this room," Sophie said, her eyes flashing with excitement as she eyed all the boys.

 

"That is a distinct possibility," Merlin said with a small smile as if he knew exactly what was going on.

 

"Every boy in here with an 'O' in their name, line up in a single file line!" Sophie called out, looking all around the room.

 

"Who even cares?" Hester growled.

 

"Then why haven't you checked you letter?" Dot asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Hester colored slightly and glared at her.

 

"Because I don't care."

 

Hester ripped her shirt a bit and tied it around her wrist, effectively concealing it from view.

 

Anadil felt her heart sink at the sight.

 

She just... wanted to know.

 

There wasn't any reason she wanted to know... she was just curious.

 

Hester stared at her and Anadil sighed slightly before doing the same and trying to tie it around her wrist.

 

She couldn't and was actually wondering how Hester was physically able to do such a thing.

 

Hester suddenly rolled her eyes and stepped forward, grabbing the piece of clothing and tying it for her.

 

The tattooed witch caught sight of the letter and froze for a moment.

 

She hurriedly finished it before turning around.

 

Anadil stared at the place where her letter had been for a long moment before she finally looked away.

 

Dot was moving her hand away from her wrist when Hester snatched it, looking around distrustfully at everyone else in the room.

 

"Hester, I don't care who knows! I want to know! It's just one letter!"

 

Hester stared at her for a long moment before she let go.

 

Dot threw her hand off of her wrist and stared at it.

 

K.

 

Dot frowned and looked down at it.

 

K?

 

She shook her head and turned back to look at her friends.

 

Hester glanced down at the letter before rolling her eyes.

 

"Whatever."

 

"If you don't care, then show your letter," Dot parried.

 

Hester stayed silent.

 

~

 

Beatrix stared at her own letter for a long moment before shrugging.

 

Who was A?

 

Reena, on the other, was blushing as she looked at the B on her own wrist.

 

Chaddick, from across the room, flashed an I and looked at Beatrix.

 

The girl rolled her eyes.

 

"It better not be him," she muttered.

 

Reena glanced at her friend and caught sight of the letter and felt her heart sink a bit.

 

That is, before she realized that there was in fact an A in Reena.

 

Her heart beat a bit faster, but she didn't let herself hope.

 

She'd had a crush on Beatrix ever since their second year, right when Beatrix had shaved her head and become awesome.

 

It was hard for a crush like that to go away when you were their Helper for the next two years after that.

 

She thought she'd done good at hiding it. Only Kiko seemed to know and for once that girl wasn't telling everybody what she'd heard from Reena.

 

She really was a sweet girl.

 

~

 

Nicola smiled at Hort and moved a bit closer, the weasel copying her actions and the two meeting halfway between where they'd been.

 

"Nic, I-"

 

Hort cut himself off as a searing pain shot through his wrist.

 

He looked down, expecting to find the name NICOLA.

 

Instead he found another letter.

 

AN.

 

Hort's eyes widened and he looked to Nicola in disbelief.

 

Nicola felt a similar pain in her wrist and looked down.

 

HI.

 

Both of them stared at each other in disbelief.

 

Nicola felt tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

 

She was too strong to cry over something like this.

 

It was fine.

 

At least she had a soulmate. That was good, right?

 

She guessed so.

 

"Nic, I'm sorry," Hort said.

 

"I am too," she said with a small smile.

 

This was her first breakup (and Hort her first boyfriend), but the ending felt somehow... right.

 

"Still friends?" Hort asked hopefully, sticking out his hand.

 

Nicola laughed and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

 

"Always."

 

~

 

Dot was currently going through her brain and cataloguing every person she'd ever met that had a K in their name.

 

There wasn't many, that's for sure.

 

Hester was watching Dot with a small glare while Anadil kept subtly trying to get a look at Hester's wrist.

 

She just... she needed to know!

 

She didn't know why it was so important, but it was.

 

This was her best friend!

 

That stung and Anadil didn't even know why.

 

She glanced at her wrist, knowing she wouldn't be able to see the letter written there.

 

The letter E was so vague.

 

So many people had that letter in their name.

 

There was suddenly a high pitched squeal and everyone looked over, many drawing their weapons or preparing their talents, to see Sophie clutching her wrist.

 

~

 

Sophie stopped flirting with some boy with an O in their name and looked down.

 

Where there had once only been an O, there was another letter.

 

OL.

 

The blond stared at it in shock.

 

Suddenly she sighed and took a seat.

 

"Couldn't be anyone here," she moped, hiding her wrist from her own eyes as if it were a dreadful reminder of something.

 

Agatha came over to her and tried her best to comfort her friend, but it didn't work.

 

She seemed to be convinced that whoever this OL guy was evil after what had happened with Rafal.

 

Agatha couldn't get through to her, but for some weird reason the girl sitting next to her could.

 

"He must be terrifying!" Sophie wailed, head in her hands.

 

"Then don't meet him. Don't kiss him."

 

Sophie looked up and met Nicola's gaze.

 

"If you don't want to be evil with him, then don't. It's not like you have to be with your soulmate," Nicola said, shrugging and turning back to a small plate of cake she'd stolen from the food table.

 

Sophie watched her for a solid moment before nodding.

 

"She's right," Sophie said before giving Agatha one of her trademark Sophie Smiles.

 

Agatha was floored.

 

Had... someone other than her just talked Sophie down while she was being insane?

 

That was a talent she'd never seen in any other human being... and she hadn't even been trying.

 

That was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth was Hester was dying to know what her letter was.

 

She wanted to rip the piece of clothing off and see... but she was afraid it would make her seem weak.

 

Hester had decided long ago that she didn't need anyone... but then the Coven has come around and she realized that two good friends were important.

 

And then Agatha had come around and she'd decided a third friend.

 

And then she'd gotten closer and started to care for all of her fellow students (well, not all but at least most).

 

And now she had a letter of her soulmate's name on her wrist and she wasn't ready to accept that.

 

Her younger self would probably be disgusted... but then again, Hester would have been dead at least ten times over without her friends.

 

She tried not to glance at where her letter was hidden, but that was difficult.

 

~

 

Anadil was starting to go crazy.

 

Who could it be?!

 

Just then, a blinding pain appeared in her wrist and she looked down, wide eyed.

 

She'd gotten another letter...

 

She loosened the cloth and saw it.

 

HE.

 

Anadil felt her face turn red and she quickly tightened the cloth again.

 

He? What could that mean?

 

A voice in her head whispered a name and her face turned a darker shade of red.

 

It's not... of course it couldn't be...

 

There's no way.

 

Just because Hester's name had an H and an E in it... and just because Anadil thought Hester was amazing and pretty and snarky and witty...

 

Anadil muttered a few choice words.

 

At one point, Anadil's words got so nasty that even Hester gave her a shocked look.

 

"Are you alright?" Hester asked.

 

Anadil felt her heart skip a beat and tried not to look at her friend.

 

"Yeah." She rubbed her wrist worriedly.

 

It couldn't be Hester.

 

There was no way.

 

Of course not.

 

Just because she made Anadil's heart hammer in her chest and the fact that she was so strong... both emotionally and physically.

 

Hester looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Ani?" Hester looked concerned and worried as she stared at her.

 

Anadil felt heat rush to her cheeks at the honest look on Hester's face.

 

"Uh, yeah, sorry... I got to go and grab something," Anadil said, hurrying off.

 

~

 

Hester frowned and watched her friend go, scratching her wrist slightly and trying not to let her curiosity get the best of her.

 

And what was going on with Ani?

 

Did she figure out who her soulmate was?

 

For some reason that idea made her heart sink.

 

She didn't like the idea of Anadil finding someone else...

 

Hester shook her head and tried to focus on Dot as she kept going on and on about soulmates.

 

She still couldn't help but think of Anadil's soulmate.

 

What letter had she had?

 

Hester tried to pretend she wasn't sure what the letter was... but when the tattoos had come she had made sure to look at Anadil's.

 

She knew for sure what that letter was and she didn't even know her own. That was probably weird, right?

 

She wasn't sure what to think about that... So she did what she always did when emotions got confusing.

 

She ignored it.

 

~

 

Anadil was having a mental breakdown and was trying her very best to repress it.

 

Hester's really good at repressing like that... Anadil shook her head.

 

This was getting worse and worse.

 

She couldn't get her out of her mind.

 

Since when had she thought of Hester so much?!

 

Anadil froze for a moment. Did she always think about Hester?

 

Anadil's heart sunk.

 

She did, didn't she? Most certainly.

 

It wasn't her fault.

 

Hester was just so... amazing.

 

And yeah Anadil had a crush.

 

A big one.

 

She muttered those same choice words as earlier.

 

Agatha's eyes widened.

 

"That's worse than what I hear the stable boys say," she said, trying to break the tension.

 

Anadil just plopped down on a seat and stared at her covered wrist dejectedly.

 

It couldn't be Hester, obviously.

 

Hester wouldn't feel the same. Of course she didn't.

 

Anadil shoved a bit of cake in her mouth. She didn't have cake that often, or any kind of candy really.

 

Not that she didn't like it... but Hester always got weird around candy and Dot was always shoving her face with chocolate like she didn't even notice. And so Anadil made sure that Hester wasn't the only one that didn't eat candy.

 

Oh no.

 

Anadil was realizing that she had always thought about Hester like this.

 

"Anadil, what's going on?" Agatha asked, sitting down next to her.

 

Anadil gestured at her wrist as she continued to shove cake into her mouth.

 

Agatha looked very concerned.

 

"Anadil, I've never seen you eat candy before," Agatha said.

 

Anadil groaned and shoved more food in her mouth, eyes unconsciously finding Hester from across the room.

 

Agatha eyed her friend with worry.

 

"Anadil, do you know who your soulmate is?" she asked.

 

Anadil laughed, spewing out a bit of cake.

 

"Worse," she replied after swallowing.

 

Agatha frowned in confusion.

 

"I know who I want it to be."

 

Agatha stared at her in shock.

 

"Is that bad?"

 

Anadil fixed her with a long stare before sighing.

 

"Yes, because I know it's not them."

 

Agatha frowned.

 

"Did you get a letter not in their name?" she asked.

 

Anadil clammed up.

 

Agatha's eyes widened. "So it could be him?"

 

Anadil laughed.

 

Agatha looked bewildered.

 

"Who is it?" Anadil didn't say a word, but her eyes betrayed her as they unwillingly went over to where Hester was.

 

She was looking back at her, seeming almost hurt.

 

As if she was stabbed in the back.

 

After all, Anadil had (admittedly very awkwardly) hurried off and then started talking to Agatha.

 

She looked away from her friend/newly discovered crush.

 

Agatha has already seen, however.

 

"Wait..."

 

Anadil's heart sank.

 

Agatha's eyes widened.

 

"Oh. Hester. You and Hester."

 

For a moment, Agatha looked like her brain had broken.

 

Anadil rolled her eyes.

 

"That's cool. Do you, um, I mean... what's the letter on your wrist.”

 

Anadil glanced up and saw Hester was no longer looking at her.

 

She stuck out her wrist for Agatha to quickly peek under the cloth.

 

Her eyes widened.

 

"Anadil, this must mean Hester, right?"

 

Anadil blushed deeply.

 

"Agatha, she doesn't like me, okay? It's someone else. Just drop it."

 

"Anadil, I couldn't even tell you liked Hester... but looking back I should have seen,” Anadil's eyes widened, "but my point is that if you're so good at hiding your feelings, how good would Hester be?"

 

Anadil froze, considering for the first time.

 

That was actually... a fair point.

 

Or at least she thought it was.

 

She couldn't be sure considering it might just be wishful thinking on her end.

 

"I think you should at least give it a chance," Agatha said, grabbing and squeezing Anadil's hand lightly before standing.

 

Neither of them noticed Hester's dark glare from across the room.

 

~

 

Dot looked up and saw that Kiko was going around and talking to every boy she could find that had an O in their name.

 

For a moment, Dot felt oddly... weird about that.

 

Huh.

 

~

 

Hester wanted nothing more than for Agatha to back away from her Anadil.

 

She knew that Agatha was already married (married, where did that come from?!) and had a best friend, but Anadil was still hers.

 

And by hers she had to mean like as a henchman or best friend (though she hardly thought of Anadil as the former. She was so much more than a henchman).

 

Couldn't mean anything else, of course.

 

But it still made her a bit sulky (something Anadil would often call her when she was upset).

 

Anadil came back over a few minutes later and awkwardly stood beside her.

 

"Some party. First we have to sit through that fiasco of a wedding of a troll to our friend and then we get poisoned by their food. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were trying to kill us."

 

Hester grunted in response, refusing to look at her.

 

She knew this was petty, but she was a villain. She was allowed to be petty if she wanted to be.

 

Dot was still talking about soulmates and Hester didn't see Anadil's face turning pink.

 

Hester suddenly felt a pain in her wrist and her hand leapt to it.

 

Anadil and Dot both stared at where her new tattoo was, though Anadil was markedly more curious and anxious.

 

Hester didn't remove the cloth from her wrist at all, instead her hand clutched it tighter than before.

 

Anadil rolled her eyes.

 

Of course she wouldn't show it.

 

Hester was itching to remove the cloth and see what letters were seared into her skin for the rest of her life, but she didn't.

 

She wasn't going to ever... well, at least not until tonight when she was all alone.

 

She didn't want anyone seeing it.

 

She was scared to see it herself.

 

~

 

Nicola looked down at her wrist, at the two letters imprinted there.

 

HI.

 

Never heard a name like that.

 

Sophie was talking to Agatha a few feet in front of her.

 

She kept feeling her eyes drawn to the annoying blond girl.

 

She had to admit to herself is that the girl was pretty, beautiful even, but she was insane and evil.

 

A part of Nicola whispered that she had always liked the evil people more.

 

Hort was her boyfriend... ex-boyfriend now and Hester had been her favorite character.

 

She didn't know why she liked the villains so much, but she always did.

 

It's what had made her think she was a Never in the first place.

 

And Sophie was the epitome of evil.

 

And so, predictably, Nicola could feel herself being drawn toward her as always.

 

This happened every time.

 

It wasn't always a romantic feeling like how she had gotten for Hort, but she was always trying to figure out how she could befriend them.

 

She had a type.

 

Nicola shook her head.

 

This couldn't be happening with her and Sophie.

 

Of course not.

 

Sophie was irredeemably evil.

 

She'd read her book many a times and she couldn't possibly think of her as a friend, right?

 

But deep down she knew she already did...

 

But an even deeper part of her knew she felt even more than that.

 

But since when had anyone in their fairytale listened to their 'inner feelings' without a good, thorough fight beforehand?

 

~

 

Beatrix was getting tired with all the boys trying to flirt with her.

 

All she wanted was to spend the day with her best friend, but this spell was ruining that.

 

And now that she had finally gotten away from the throng of annoying boys who just liked her for her looks.

 

Reena looked pouty.

 

Beatrix tried to initiate a conversation, but it didn't work and she sighed.

 

Why was she making this so hard?

 

Beatrix hadn't meant for anything to happen. Beatrix reached out and took Reena's hand.

 

Her fellow princess blushed and looked down at their hands for a moment before turning away.

 

"Ree, I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry," she said.

 

"I didn't mean for the boys to come and annoy us. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

 

Reena was still blushing and Beatrix looked down at their hands, feeling her heart start beating faster.

 

She then caught sight of the letter on her friend's wrist.

 

She didn't know why, but that letter warmed her heart.

 

She really liked that little I on her friend. A searing pain shot through her and the both of them grabbed their wrists.

 

On Beatrix there was now an NA and on Reena there was an RI.

 

Beatrix felt her heart hammering in her chest for no reason.

 

Absolutely no reason, of course.

 

There couldn’t possibly be any reason for her to like those two letters.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not me, Agatha," Anadil's said, moping slightly.

 

She knew she was being dramatic, but she honestly didn't care.

 

She had fallen in love (wait when had it gone from a crush to love?!) with a girl that could only ever think of her as a friend.

 

"Anadil, you have two letters that start to spell out her name," Agatha said.

 

Anadil suddenly felt a sharp pain in her wrist.

 

She pulled her cloth up and saw an HES on her.

 

Agatha gave her a 'told you so' look.

 

"Agatha, just because she's my soulmate doesn't mean I'm hers. Maybe that's why Nevers don't get married."

 

Agatha looked like she was about to cry.

 

"Anadil, before you do anything insane you need to talk to her."

 

~

 

Hester felt a pain shoot through her wrist and her heart hammered in her chest.

 

She wanted nothing more than to rip that cloth off of her wrist.

 

But she couldn't.

 

Not yet.

 

Hester looked across the room and tried not to feel jealous as Agatha and Anadil kept talking.

 

Since when were they that close?

 

Anadil was still hers.

 

That sounded very possessive... but at the moment Hester couldn't care less.

 

She missed having Anadil by her side and she'd only been gone for about fifteen minutes.

 

It was like without Anadil she wasn't complete.

 

It made her feel... empty.

 

She shook her head.

 

That didn't make sense.

 

Anadil was just supposed to be her henchman. But then in their first year she'd gotten past Hester's walls and became her friend, her best and only until Dot won her over in their second year. And Anadil was still trying to tear down her walls to this day... and she was doing incredibly well. So well that it actually kind of scared her.

 

Maybe there was another reason she wasn't checking under her cloth for her letters.

 

For some reason, the ideas of Anadil and her tattoo made her heart beat quicken.

 

"Hester, you okay?" Dot asked, looking at her friend.

 

Hester tore her eyes away from Anadil and looked at her other friend.

 

"Yeah."

 

Hester told herself not to look back at Anadil.

 

She lasted a whole minute before she glanced over her again.

 

She might have a problem... but the worst part was that she didn't even know what her problem was.

 

But it had something to do with Anadil and tattoos.

 

Was she wondering who Anadil's soulmate was?

 

Well... yes, the idea of Anadil's soulmate did make her stomach do this weird thing that she didn't appreciate.

 

~

 

Reena wondered if it would have been a good idea to hide her letters like the Coven had done.

 

Then she wouldn't actually have to think about the coincidence of Beatrix and the RI on her wrist.

 

It made her heart sink when she realized she couldn't be Beatrix's soulmate.

 

Because Beatrix had been chasing princes since their first year (well, honestly she hadn't been trying to get a boyfriend since then) and she wouldn't just suddenly switch to a girl, let alone Reena.

 

When Reena has first come to the school, she'd been confident in her beauty and her attractiveness.

 

But then this blond princess had come and rescued her from sharing a room with what she assumed was a witch.

 

Beatrix wasn't just beautiful, she was gorgeous, beyond compare even.

 

Even when she'd cut her hair in their second year she was just as extraordinary (and maybe it was that defiance of the norm that had made her realize her crush on the other princess).

 

Once she'd moved into Beatrix's room, she'd seen she wasn't that beautiful. It had made her feel... average about her appearance for the first time in her life.

 

She'd gone to the groom room night after night, trying her best to try and reach Beatrix.

 

At the time, she thought she'd been jealous off all the boys giving Beatrix so much attention.

 

But now she had come to the realization that she'd been jealous of the boys that kept getting Beatrix's attention.

 

She suddenly realized that as she was sitting beside Beatrix and boys shot her not so secret glances, she was distracting Beatrix from all the boys in this room.

 

She knew it couldn't be exactly how she wanted... but it still made her heart swell with happiness.

 

"Ree, you alright?" Beatrix asked, looking into her eyes with worry.

 

Reena's heart stopped for a moment and she froze, just staring at her.

 

"Yeah," she lied.

 

As dozens of boys stared at Beatrix, the blond only seemed to have eyes for her.

 

If only that was true about everything.

 

Reena felt a stinging on her wrist and she looked down.

 

TRI.

 

Beatrix looked over at hers and started to smile.

 

Even if she didn't know why, those letters made her incredibly happy.

 

~

 

Whatever. Sophie is just so annoying. I don't care about her at all.

 

Nicola tried to make herself believe that thought... but it was difficult when she knew it wasn't true.

 

She did care for the obnoxious green-eyed girl.

 

She let out a quiet curse.

 

She was starting to sound like a Hort.

 

Sophie this, Sophie that.

 

She could deal with Sophie out of her life forever...

 

But... she wouldn't exactly wish for that.

 

She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

 

Of course she was going to try and be friends with the most evil person here...

 

And of course the word 'friend' made her feel all weird.

 

She rolled her eyes and buried her indecision and frustration in a slice of cake.

 

That crazy witch doesn't even eat cake, she thought.

 

~

 

Beatrix didn't know why, but there was something about Reena tonight... okay, that was a lie. There was always something about Reena that she didn't understand.

 

But tonight it was more so that usual.

 

"You want something to drink?" Beatrix offered.

 

"Can you get a water please?" Reena asked, staring at her with those adorable gray eyes.

 

Beatrix felt her throat close up a bit.

 

Beatrix didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded and went off to the drinks table.

 

As her hand clasped a cup, her wrist spasmed and she looked down at her tattoo.

 

ENA.

 

She stared at it for a long moment.

 

Her mind whispered something to her.

 

Reena, she heard it say.

 

Her eyes widened and her heart beat faster.

 

Why would she think about Reena? Just because she has all three of those letters didn't mean anything.

 

There had to be tons of people in the world with ENA in their name.

 

Lots of boys.

 

But her heart beat harder and she found her thoughts going back to Reena.

 

She really was something else... somehow a perfect princess and a warrior just like herself.

 

There's always been something about Reena... and now she was coming to realize what that was.

 

They'd always been close... ever since she'd offered to share her room with Reena.

 

And so right then Beatrix realized just how she liked her best friend.

 

She broke her cup.

 

"Here, let me help you," Chaddick said, sliding up next to her.

 

Beatrix shook her head.

 

"It's not me, Chad."

 

He frowned and glanced at her wrist before sighing.

 

"Alright. I can still help."

 

The two of them had had an on and off again dynamic, never truly getting 'together' together during everything.

 

Looks like they never would.

 

Beatrix let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

 

She couldn't believe she'd fallen for her.

 

All the boys in this room (excluding Tedros and just a few others) would have been thrilled to have her fall for them.

 

They'd catch her and treasure her like some sort of prize.

 

But she'd gone and fallen for a girl that would never give her a second thought romantically.

 

Beatrix sighed.

 

Chaddick looked over at her.

 

"Do you know who it is?" he asked.

 

Beatrix held out her wrist again and gestured subtly at Reena.

 

His eyes widened and for a moment he looked around Reena as if to make sure there weren't any boys with the letters ENA in their names.

 

Of course he didn't find any.

 

Beatrix's heart, though it hadn't known until just a moment ago, belonged to someone else.

 

Beatrix had tried her best since her first year at school to not fall for anyone.

 

There were more important things to do.

 

But of course she'd gone and fallen for Reena.

 

Out of literally everyone, she'd chosen her.

 

And she guessed her soul had too.

 

"Didn't know you, uh, swung that way," Chaddick said awkwardly.

 

"Join the club," Beatrix muttered.

 

Chaddick let out a quiet laugh and shook his head at her.

 

"You really know how to pick 'em. First Tedros, married, and now Reena."

 

Beatrix swatted him angrily with her hand, eyes burning a hole through his head.

 

Chaddick just kept laughing.

 

Beatrix felt her face redden and she looked away from him.

 

"Whatever," she muttered.

 

"No, hold on, I think I can help. I know a thing or two about wooing girls."

 

Beatrix rolled her eyes... but she definitely didn't say no to some free advice.

 

~

 

Sophie kept glancing at her wrist and looking at the two letters written on it.

 

COL.

 

Col? What kind of name was that?

 

Whatever. It didn't matter. She thought she found her soulmate once and he'd turned out to be the evilest guy in the whole endless woods.

 

So that means kind of turning her off on the whole romance thing.

 

She'd never meet him and she'd be fine.

 

As if her tattoo had heard that, she felt another letter joining the three she had.

 

ICOL.

 

What the heck?!

 

She sighed and shoved her wrist back out of sight.

 

She didn't need to worry about her letters.

 

Her soulmate was probably out there somewhere killing and eating babies or something else absolutely diabolical that she wanted no part in.

 

If only she'd known just how close her soulmate really was.

 

~

 

"Chaddick, I'm not doing any of that," Beatrix said with a glare.

 

All of this sounded less like flirting and more like open harassment.

 

Chaddick rolled his eyes.

 

"Alright, just say she looks pretty then! Do you even want to win her heart?"

 

Beatrix glared daggers at him.

 

"Of course I do! But I'm not going to harass her, Chad!"

 

Her friend rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

"I guess that might work."

 

"Have you ever actually gotten a girl to go out with you using those techniques."

 

Chaddick made a creepy movement with his eyebrows.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

Beatrix was about to leave, but Chaddick spoke.

 

"Didn't Reena have a crush on me first year?"

 

Beatrix's finger glowed bright and Chaddick let out a shriek.

 

She did, didn't she?

 

Her heart sank... but she didn't let herself give up hope.

 

She couldn't give up before she even fought. That just wasn't her style.

 

~

 

Hester tried not to look at her wrist or Anadil... but she was failing at both of those things.

 

What was going on with her tonight?

 

And why wasn't Ani talking to her?

 

It stung.

 

She knew she shouldn't have such feelings for her friend... but she couldn't help that she cared for her.

 

She cared more than any villain should.

 

And yet she couldn't help it.

 

She didn't care for anyone as much as she cared for Ani. Not even Dot.

 

She and Anadil were just... different. Like they were more than friends, almost.

 

For some reason she felt her face heating up at the thought.

 

She really wanted to know what was under her cloth... but she couldn't make herself take it off.

 

Not yet.

 

Everyone was still around and she didn't want anyone to see... and she was still scared to see it herself.

 

Caring about people is what always hurt you in the end. She'd learned that with her mother long ago... and yet she'd still made friends. It was a mistake, but once she'd let them into her life, well she couldn't get them out.

 

She wasn't the perfect villain. She cared for people, even if she wouldn't admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

Beatrix slid into the seat beside Reena.

 

The Arabian princess looked up and flashed her friend a smile.

 

Beatrix felt her heart beat faster.

 

She'd never reacted to her smile like that before.

 

Why did their beautification professor have to be so good?

 

Ever since she realized how she'd felt, everything had gotten more difficult.

 

Everything had been so easy when she was in denial...

 

Because now she couldn't think about anything but how beautiful her friend was...

 

How had she never thought about this before?!

 

And, more importantly, why couldn't she think of anything else?

 

Reena frowned.

 

"Beatrix?" she asked, leaning closer to give her a worried look.

 

"Yeah?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous.

 

"Did you not hear me?" Reena asked, sounding nervous and frowning at her with a pout.

 

Beatrix tried not to think about how adorable that expression was on Reena's face was.

 

"Sorry, I got distracted," Beatrix said, trying to apologize with a smile she'd learned in school.

 

Reena stared at her for a moment and Beatrix felt her face turn a bit red.

 

"I was saying that this wedding was really nice. When I get married, I want something kind of like this."

 

Beatrix felt her heart skip a beat as she stared into her eyes.

 

"Umm, yeah, it was really nice. I'll, uh, remember that."

 

Since when had she ever stuttered?!

 

There was an awkward silence until a minutes later.

 

"Your eyes look really nice tonight," Beatrix said softly.

 

Reena blushed.

 

"T-thanks."

 

~

 

Kiko felt a searing pain on her wrist and looked down.

 

Beside her O, there was a new letter.

 

DO.

 

She frowned.

 

What name could it be?

 

Just then, there was a help from across the room.

 

She looked up and saw Dot staring at her wrist.

 

She could see a KIK and her heart stopped.

 

Her soulmate was-

 

"Dot."

 

The chocolate-loving witch suddenly fell over in her chair and was caught by a very concerned Hester.

 

"Dot, get up, I can't hold your fat butt," Hester said, though she seemed to be very easily holding her up despite what she was saying.

 

Kiko instantly felt herself become protective.

 

She hurried over and helped Dot up.

 

Hester gave her a surprised look and held Dot tighter.

 

"Hey, don't touch her," she growled.

 

But Dot was sitting up and looking at Kiko.

 

Hester looked between her friend and Kiko worriedly.

 

"It's you," Kiko said softly.

 

"Never would have thought it was you," Dot said.

 

Hester was watching them both, completely confused.

 

"What's going on?" she asked, eyes going from one to the other.

 

Anadil suddenly appeared beside her.

 

"You should probably leave them alone," she said.

 

Hester just frowned at her in confusion.

 

Anadil rolled her eyes and tugged her friend out of her chair.

 

Hester looked back and Anadil gestured at her wrist and then at the two.

 

Hester's eyes slowly widened and then she looked back at Anadil.

 

"So... Dot and Kiko?"

 

Anadil rolled her eyes and nodded.

 

Hester stopped for a moment, just staring at the two girls.

 

While she was, Anadil snuck away.

 

~

 

Kiko just stared down at Dot.

 

"So, you're my soulmate," Dot said.

 

Kiko just nodded and the two sat in silence.

 

"Why wouldn't you have thought me?" Kiko asked softly.

 

"Umm..."

 

Dot had no answer.

 

"I don't know."

 

Kiko awkwardly sat there with the two just sitting there.

 

"If it makes you feel any better... I'm glad it was you," Dot said softly.

 

~

 

Anadil knew she was head over heels for Hester.

 

She'd never been good at metaphors, but she believed this one certainly worked.

 

It was as if Hester had set up a trap (as they would often do for Evers together) and Anadil had stepped right in, he'd ankle getting caught and being thrown over her head like a dumb rabbit stuck in a trap.

 

She could imagine Hester walking up and raising an eyebrow like she always did.

 

"Getting caught in love? Sounds like an Ever."

 

Yes, Anadil was certainly head over heels now

 

It didn't help when her wrist flared up.

 

She spared it a quick glance, but she knew what the letter was before she saw it.

 

HEST.

 

Of course it was.

 

And Hester hadn't even checked her own all day.

 

It was just great to be in love with someone who couldn't care less.

 

Anadil shook her head and considered going back to the food table and shoving a bit more cake in her mouth.

 

She threw the idea away quickly, however.

 

She knew how Hester felt about candy.

 

Anadil sighed and shook her head, hearing a voice in her head speak.

 

You're so whipped.

 

And the worst part was that Anadil couldn't even try to deny it.

 

She knew it was true and there was nothing she could do.

 

She could never let Hester know about this.

 

She'd have to get like some other tattoo over it. One that would cover Hester's name.

 

For a second she imagined getting a demon tattoo and blushed.

 

She just needed something to cover Hester's name that was going to be imprinted in her skin.

 

Maybe she'd get a tattoo of a rat.

 

That would make sense, right?

 

Her rats were staring at her worriedly.

 

She shoved them back into her pockets and glared at them.

 

Little traitors.

 

Anadil sighed and looked across the room.

 

Her eyes obviously landed on Hester.

 

Just like they did every single time.

 

She saw one of her rats make a whipping motion with their tail and she jabbed it back into her pocket aggressively.

 

She sighed and shook her head, her pale white hair going back and forth.

 

She didn't realize that Hester was coming toward her, Anadil's eyes obscured by the hair.

 

"Ani, why have you been avoiding me?" Hester asked.

 

Anadil jumped and looked at her friend, her face turning pink.

 

"I-uh-haven't been," she lied.

 

Hester gave her a flat stare.

 

"Ani, don't lie to me."

 

Anadil looked anywhere but at her.

 

Hester sighed and started to turn.

 

Anadil could see disappointment in her friend's face.

 

Hester was about to walk away and, despite the guilt of not telling her friend why she was avoiding her, Anadil let out a sigh of relief.

 

That is until Hester suddenly whipped around and snatched onto her hand.

 

Anadil let out a cry of surprise.

 

Hester pulled her out of the dining room and Anadil found herself staring at their connected hands.

 

"Hester, w-where are we going?"

 

Anadil cursed her sudden stutter.

 

Hester pulled her out onto a balcony (why the heck was there a balcony here?! Weren't they just in the dining room?! What?!) and Anadil tried not to think about how beautiful and romantic this setting was.

 

Her face turned red at the thought.

 

"Ani, tell me what's going on."

 

Hester has that expression on her face, that one that said there was no way she was going to get out of this.

 

It was that expression that said that she was in control.

 

Anadil had to admit she really liked it when Hester made that face.

 

"Just... everything going on tonight," Anadil said softly.

 

"Do you know who your soulmate is?" Hester asked suddenly, eyes narrowing slightly.

 

Anadil's eyes widened and she shook her head.

 

Suddenly there was a pang on her wrist and she knew it had to be that E.

 

The second to final letter that was going to show her heart belonged and always would belong to Hester.

 

Hester was staring at her and then down at her wrist, eyes narrowing even more.

 

"Hester, I have to go. Agatha wants to talk."

 

Hester froze for a second and Anadil turned on her heel, walking out of the balcony.

 

She was so close to getting out of the balcony, but just before she left she heard footsteps following after her.

 

A hand grasped for her own and Anadil tried her hardest to get out of her reach, but Hester was faster.

 

Her hand clasped onto Anadil's.

 

She froze and looked back at her friend.

 

"Tell me what's happening!" Hester snapped.

 

Anadil's face turned bright red.

 

"No," she whispered.

 

"I can't."

 

"Why?!"

 

She finally looked back, seeing Hester's hurt face.

 

She never kept anything from her.

 

This was certainly a first.

 

"Because-"

 

Anadil stopped when she suddenly felt a pang in her wrist and let out a gasp.

 

Hester looked down and Anadil's heart skipped a beat (well, more like fifteen beats).

 

Anadil knew that was the last letter, the R.

 

Hester's hand slowly came up to Anadil's wrist and the albino jumped in surprise.

 

She tried to pull away, but Hester's hand clamped down and Anadil couldn't pull her arm away.

 

"Hester, don't."

 

The tattooed witch stopped for a moment and looked right into her red eyes.

 

She pulled the cloth away.

 

Anadil's eyes widened, but Hester's looked like they were about to explode as she took in the now fully-completed tattoo.

 

HESTER.

 

In her shock, Hester's grip loosened and Anadil fled, her hand covering it.

 

Hester just stood there for a long moment.

 

I'm... Ani's soulmate.

 

She wanted to rip off her cloth, but for once she felt like someone else should be there to see it.

 

A now familiar searing pain shot through her wrist.

 

The fifth one tonight.

 

~

 

Anadil knew there were tears in her eyes, but at the moment she didn't care.

 

She just had to escape.

 

She sprinted toward... well, not toward anything but more away from Hester.

 

About half a minute later there was a familiar voice calling her name.

 

"ANI!"

 

Anadil just ran faster, her rats hanging onto her for dear life.

 

She could hear Hester's boots slamming against the castle floor, gaining ground.

 

She'd always been faster than Anadil and with her eyes filled with tears she couldn't help but stumble.

 

"Ani!"

 

This time her tone was sharp, commanding tone.

 

Anadil stopped.

 

She wouldn't have if she hadn't gotten trapped in a corner.

 

Hester skidded into the hall in front of her.

 

Her eyes flashed with danger and Anadil's heart froze.

 

Hester reached her hand out and the albino awaited her reaction.

 

Hester grabbed her right hand, slowly turning it until her palm was face up.

 

Anadil's other hand slipped away and her friend's name was completely visible.

 

Hester's other hand slowly came up and Anadil frowned, confused as to what she was doing.

 

Was she getting ready to do something to her?

 

Hester slowly grabbed Anadil's free hand with her own.

 

Anadil finally understood and her hand untied the cloth around Hester.

 

It took her a moment, the shaking hand causing it to take a while.

 

When she finally untied it, the cloth fell to the ground and a bright light appeared, a letter joining the five others on Hester's wrist.

 

When the light died down, both girls could see the full name imprinted in Hester's skin.

 

ANADIL.

 

~

 

Nicola glanced across the room and could see Dot and Kiko already snuggled up in a single chair like they'd been dating for months instead of just having realized they were soulmates.

 

She rolled her eyes and tried not to pay attention to how her eyes eventually landed on Sophie. But that seemed impossible to ignore.

 

It wasn't Nicola's fault that Sophie was so pretty.

 

Yeah.

 

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that her tattoo had a suspiciously large similarity to Sophie's name.

 

Not at all.

 

~

 

Hester stared down at her own tattoo and then back at Anadil's.

 

There was about a minute of silence as they both took this in before they looked up at each other.

 

Anadil was blushing, tears still glistening on her face.

 

She looked excited and disbelieving at the same time.

 

Hester could understand that.

 

"Hester, I-"

 

But Anadil was cut off by Hester.

 

Hester was giving her a new look she'd never seen on her face before.

 

She didn't know what expression it was, but she really liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Hester leaned down and Anadil went up as high on her toes as she could, allowing their lips to meet for the first time.

 

Anadil just about exploded from excitement and joy.

 

She could hardly believe this was happening.

 

Hester, on the other hand, was just trying to figure out when she'd gotten feelings for Anadil and what this whole soulmate thing would mean for them.

 

But ultimately Hester realized that that wasn't important at the moment.

 

What was important was that she'd finally realized how she felt and she had Anadil in her arms.

 

Neither of them noticed that almost all the guests were watching them with wide, disbelieving eyes.

 

That is, until there was a wolf whistle.

 

Hester and Anadil both froze, pulling apart and looking at their audience.

 

Chaddick had been the unfortunate soul to whistle and now Hester's demon was coming to life on her neck.

 

Anadil snatched it in the air and stopped Hester from killing their friend.

 

Hester's eye was twitching and her hand went to cover her wrist that had Anadil's name on it.

 

The albino stared at it with disappointment.

 

Hester caught sight of the expression and sighed, revealing her tattoo to everyone around them.

 

Anadil looked incredibly smug as everyone stared at it.

 

That's right. She's mine and I'm hers.

 

Now that Anadil knew Hester's soulmate was her, she couldn't be any more proud of her new tattoo.

 

She allowed everyone to see it as she shot Hester a glance to see what she was thinking.

 

All she could see was a cloud of rage covering embarrassment.

 

Made sense, she guessed.

 

Hester normally reacted to any emotion with anger.

 

"What are you all looking at?" Hester barked, causing several of the more timid ones to run off.

 

Agatha gave Anadil a discreet thumbs up before leaving with her new husband.

 

~

 

Anadil was on the top of the world.

 

She couldn't be more ecstatic as she felt Hester grab her hand to lead her back into the dining room.

 

Anadil hoped the wasn't dreaming because reality would be such a letdown after this.

 

It was all so perfect.

 

Why she hadn't known she'd needed for the longest time?

 

And now she had it.

 

She could see Hester smirking out of the corner of her eye and it just made her all the more excited.

 

~

 

Beatrix felt the pain on her wrist again and looked down.

 

EENA.

 

There was no question now.

 

She didn't know what letters Reena had, but she hoped they were hers.

 

Reena looked up at her as they walked back into the dining room after they'd seen Anadil and Hester's... scene.

 

Reena hadn't been disgusted with the two girls, so that was a plus.

 

And she caught sight of an X on her wrist and her heart stopped.

 

The two girls looked up and both had the same thought.

 

Beatrix glanced around and saw everyone still watching Hester and Anadil.

 

In that moment she made her move.

 

She leaned down and connected her lips with Reena.

 

The Arabian princess stiffened, wide eyes staring at Beatrix's closed ones.

 

She finally realized this was actually happening and her arms landed on Beatrix's neck, pulling her down to her height.

 

Beatrix grinned and felt the tattoo on her wrist complete, the inverse of Reena's.

 

They'd found their soulmates.

 

They'd been right there all along.

 

Chaddick was watching with a satisfied smirk.

 

He'd been rooting for them.

 

~

 

Hort stared down at his wrist dejectedly.

 

VAN.

 

Who could that be?

 

Vanessa?

 

That's when he hard a loud voice from across the room.

 

"Seriously?!" Ravan shouted, looking down at his own wrist.

 

Hort stared at him, too far away to see his wrist.

 

Ravan stood up suddenly and stormed across the room to-

 

Well to Hort.

 

He grabbed onto the weasel's shirt collar and pulled him out of the room.

 

"What?!" Hort asked, unable to say anything else.

 

Ravan pushed him against the wall and gave him a strong kiss.

 

Hort's eyes widened and he lifted his wrist, seeing his VAN be accompanied by an AVAN.

 

After this long kiss the two shared, he felt another letter joining his tattoo.

 

He didn't even need to check to know what it was.

 

~

 

Nicola saw Hort walk back into the room, looking dazed as Ravan led him.

 

She grinned, knowing what had happened.

 

Go Hort, she thought.

 

They might not have been right for each other, but she still cared for him.

 

She glanced down at her wrist, seeing the PHIE.

 

Who could that be?

 

She couldn't think of anyone whose name was so... weird.

 

Well, okay, she could think of one person whose name was like that...

 

But it couldn't be her.

 

Nope.

 

Nicola found her rude, annoying, self-centered... and loyal.

 

That was always one of Nicola’s big things.

 

Loyalty is important to her.

 

And sure she’d backstab people in a heartbeat... but when you were on her good side, she’d do anything for you.

 

Like Agatha and (most) of their friends.

 

And so Nicola found herself wondering if it really could be a possibility.

 

~

 

Sophie stared at the tattoo on her wrist.

 

ICOLA. Sounds like a disease.

 

Agatha appeared at her side, giving her a smile.

 

“You figure out your tattoo yet?” she asked.

 

 

“No. I have no idea who this could be,” she said, shoving her wrist at Agatha.

 

The girl took a moment to stare at the tattoo before looking at Sophie.

 

“You do know who this mean, right?” she asked quietly, sounding almost nervous.

 

“Um, no. I’ve never met someone named ICOLA.”

 

Agatha looked ready to throttle her before she took a deep, calming breath.

 

“No, but there is someone here with those letters in their name,” she said softly.

 

Sophie stared at her blankly and Agatha swore under her breath.

 

“Never would have thought you two...”

 

“Who is it?” Sophie asked.

 

Agatha hadn’t heard her say something that stupid since their second year when she’d been in denial about the gender-changing spell.

 

“Hey, Nicola!” Agatha said with a smile as the girl passed.

 

Sophie stared at her with confusion.

 

“N,” Agatha faked a cough, “icola.”

 

Sophie’s eyes widened.

 

Nicola waved with a confused frown as she passed.

 

Sophie froze and looked at her twin.

 

“Wait.”

 

Agatha shook her head.

 

“It’s... you think it’s... her?! But we’re so different!”

 

Agatha just stared at her.

 

“She is really pretty... and she’s super smart... but she’s such a bookworm... and so adventurous.”

 

Agatha waited for her friend to figure out hat she actually liked Nicola.

 

Sophie zoned out and stared at Nicola.

 

“Sophie, come back to me,” Agatha said.

 

“Aggie, I have to ask you something,” Sophie said with a worried expression.

 

“What?” Agatha asked, hoping she finally understood.

 

“Is it just me or is Nicola acting weirder than usual?”

 

Agatha could have banged her head against the wall.

 

“Sophie, you do realize what’s happening, right?” she asked.

 

Her blond friend lived up to the stereotype as she stared at her with confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Nicola is just icola with an N in front!” she hissed.

 

Sophie stared at her.

 

“You think that... she’s my soulmate?!” Sophie said with shock.

 

Agatha shook her head, exasperated.

 

“Aggie, you’re insane.”

 

Just then, a sharp pain shot through her wrist and she looked down.

 

NICOLA.

 

Sophie gaped at it and Agatha tried not to laugh at her friend’s face.

 

“I think you two have some things to discuss,” Agatha said before making her way out.

 

“No, Aggie, wait!” Sophie said, but as she chased her friend she ran into Nicola.

 

Sophie tripped and pitched forward, falling toward the ground.

 

Nicola reacted quickly and grabbed onto her waist, holding her up.

 

Sophie’s eyes widened and she looked up at her.

 

Nicola just stared at her for a moment, neither of them blinking.

 

“It’s really you,” Sophie muttered.

 

Nicola nodded and the gap shared a quick kiss, only stopping when Nicola lost her grip on Sophie and the blond fell to the ground with a loud grunt.

 

“Some soulmate you are. Dropping me onto theground,” Sophie grumbled.

 

Nicola snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

“And my soulmate starts complaining after our first kiss. Looks like we both have some complaints.”

 

“I have one too. Mainly that you two should get a room,” Hester groaned.

 

Anadil cackled, hand in Hester’s and her head on her shoulder.

 

“Look who’s talking,” Nicola snapped.

 

But internally, she was excited to be trading witty banter with her favorite character.

 

Anadil blushed and Hester rolled her eyes.

 

“Might want to pick your girl off the floor before she makes you sleep on the couch tonight,” Hester snarked.

 

Nicola looked down at her soulmate, still lying on the floor.

 

She reached out her hand for Nicola to take and she only considered a moment before doing so.

 

She pulled Sophie to her feet and the blond smiled.

 

“Well, soulmate, you and me need to catch up,” she said, stepping closer and looking like she was about to kiss her.

 

“You and I, you mean,” Nicola said.

 

Sophie pushed her away and walked off.

 

Hester and Anadil burst out laughing.

 

“Good luck with that one,” Anadil said.

 

“Maybe we won’t have to deal with too much PDA after all,” Hester remarked to her new girlfriend.

 

Anadil nodded and put her hand on Hester’s arm, moving a bit closer without even seeming to realize.

 

“I’m sure you two will pick up the slack,” Nicola said before hurrying after her soulmate and cursing her smart alexness.

 

“Don’t worry! We can help too!” Dot said, already snuggled up against Kiko’s side.

 

Anadil and Hester gave them disgusted looks.

 

~

 

Nicola followed Sophie out of the castle and saw her waiting on the balcony.

 

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, giving her her best smirk.

 

“I think you mean ‘may I kiss you’.”

 

Nicola realized she’d just made that mistake and cursed internally.

 

Sophie rolled her eyes.

 

“How did I ever fall for you?” Sophie asked with a shake of the head, turning to leave.

 

Nicola grabbed her hand, seeing her name on the girl’s wrist.

 

Her heart leapt into her throat.

 

“You can,” she said softly.

 

Sophie smiled again and leaned in.

 

Nicola grinned into the kiss.

 

Yes, this was what she was missing.

 

It didn’t matter how different the two were, because opposites attracted.

 

Light and dark met and neither consumed the other, instead they melded with each other perfectly as if they were never meant to be apart.

 

And they never would be again.

 

~

 

That night, all of the guests thanked Agatha for her gift (even if Hester’s apology came from Anadil and she just huffed, crossing her arms).

 

All do them had found what they needed that night.

 

Even if they wouldn’t say it, they were all thankful.


End file.
